1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document readers and more particularly to document readers of increased accuracy, lower price, efficient operation and relatively smaller size than document readers heretofore available.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Document readers, particularly for reading small documents such as edge coded checks and the like, which are utilized at point of sale or other remote locations, are becoming increasingly desirable in the current commercial environment. Particularly for point of sale devices, the ability to automatically enter account numbers and other information pertinent to credit data of a purchaser, is important for implementing sales. Most commercial applications of readers for reading instruments such as checks have only been available for use in large scale commercial institutions such as banks. Such devices are often large scale automated readers which do not provide for the ability to enter data in real time applications. Also, such devices tend to be extremely large and bulky, and not generally applicable for lower applications. Such devices are often expensive and thus inefficient from the view point of size, space and price requirements for multiple volume small user facilities. In addition, the use of such readers for single entry documents involving the use of operator handling often introduce errors into the documents read due to size and positioning requirements. Data lines for purposes of credit checks of credit card customers are now available at most point of sale locations, thus providing a means by which the entry of data from multiple sources allowing for credit checks and data base information acquisition at remote locations is therefore extremely desirable. The principle requirements for a document reader which may be utilized at a remote point of sale locations and other high volume but small space area therefore include the ability to position the reader in at least two different orientations, as well as occupying a relatively small amount of space. Such a reader must also be relatively efficient in terms of ability to read documents regardless of the position by which the document is inserted into the reader, operate at a relatively high speed and with a minimum of error. Such a reader must also be relatively attractive for use at point of sale locations and must also be relatively inexpensive. Since remote point of sale locations are often difficult environments, such a device must also be capable of operating with a minimum of maintenance and should have a relatively simple construction for as few components as possible, particularly in the document reading path so as to minimize error in reading caused by difficult environments as well as to simplify maintenance problems. In addition, since the invention contemplates hand entry of relatively small documents by an operator, alignment of the read portion of the document must have a maximum leeway so as to minimize entry problems.